Two Worlds Collide
by kdani2345
Summary: Meet Alice, spunky and girly. She’s always been the party girl, the center of attention. Meet Jasper, quiet and restrained. He’s always been in the shadows. Can total opposites equal true love?
1. Party

**Hey guys, I wanted to start a new love story because of all my free time and I hope you'll tell me what you think. Well, this series is about Alice and Jasper, they're my second favorite Twilight couple, after Edward and Bella. This starts from Alice's POV by the way.**

**P.S: I really need help with getting a beta reader. I'm clueless on how to get one. Please help me. Thank you so much for your time. :)**

**Meet Alice, spunky and girly. She's always been the party girl, the center of attention. Meet Jasper, quiet and restrained. He's always been in the shadows. Can total opposites= true love?**

I sip my drink one last time, it was strawberry vodka, my favorite. I walk drunkenly on the street. Where were all my "friends"? I knew they only liked me for the parties and not for my company. It was always like that, friendly then try to get me to step down. Like I ever would, I was at the top. I realize I finished my vodka. I stagger into the store and ask for vodka.

"One bottle of strawberry vodka please" I say, placing enough money on the counter. The man at the counter, looks puzzled, he puts down his book and faces me.

"Um, Ma'am, this is a book store", he says, gesturing to the wide array of shelves behind me. I notice the slight Southern accent in his voice.

"Oh," was all I could say. Feeling embarrassed, I go into the shelves and try to find a book I could buy. I reluctantly ask the man again for help.

"Hey, um, could you help me pick out a good book?" I say, with a sheepish grin.

"Sure," he puts down his book walks over to me. Then, I REALLY see him. He had honey blond hair and he was tall, really tall. Especially with me at 4'10", he looked like a giant to me, he had calm gentle eyes, blue and shining.

"This is a classic, I_ highly_ recommend it", he says, handing me a book. I could tell he loved books, like my....brother.

"You're going to get me to read Wuthering Heights?" I say, incredulous. He chuckles nervously and pulls up his glasses. I give him a sly smile and he gets even more nervous.

"Well, ummm" he says, speechless.

"Say, what's your name?" I ask him. I really did want to know.

"JJJasper Hale, ma'am." He says, stuttering, he looks really nervous talking to me. I smile at him kindly.

"Well Jasper Hale, I appreciate you getting me to try to read a classic, I'm going to buy this and I have high expectations, okay?" I laugh and he gets over his nerves and laughs along with me.

"I know you won't regret it ma'am" He smiles. He looks so serene and reserved.

"Call me Alice", we walk over to the counter and I pay for the book and I glance to see him looking at me. Sure, my outfit was for clubbing, a mini black tube dress with silver accents on it, but I didn't look like some skank walking down the street. I was about to invite him over to a party I was about to attend but then his phone rang and he excused himself. My phone rings and I pick it up. Lauren, it read, she was one of those "friends".

"Hello?" I answer. Jessica, asks me where I am and tells me to hurry to the party. I roll my eyes and think I am the life of the party, it can't start without me. I still hurry out the store and leave without another word to Jasper Hale.

**Jasper's POV**

I answer my phone and it was Mike, inviting me once again to their party tonight. I sighed and told him I was coming to the party. I went back to the counter to see that the pretty girl, Alice, had left. My face fell, this was one of those few chances where a girl actually stopped and talked to me. Oh well, I sighed and started to close up the shop and get my things. I got my things and left for the "rad" party.

Walking down the street, I found myself mulling over the beauty of Alice, the girl in the store. I could still picture in my head the deep brown eyes and her spiked black hair. She looked so fragile and yet, she was strong. What was I doing? I would never see again. She probably just bought that book to make me feel better for being customer-less. I get to Mike's house and the party was in full swing.

I take a drink from the refreshments table and sit on the couch, wishing I had brought my book. I see Edward Cullen, my roommate, with his girlfriend Bella. They were joined at the hip, they were perfect for each other. Edward had also confided in me, that by the end of our senior year, he would propose to Bella. I wondered when I would feel that way too. My thoughts were stopped as I heard a voice that shouldn't have been so familiar. I turn around to see a drunken Alice, dancing to the rhythm of the music.

"Alice?" I ask shyly, I admit, I felt that she might think I was stalker-ish. But what answered me back, was not what I expected.

"Oh Mr. Jasper Hale, come to join the party?" she says, tossing her arms around my neck. She was drunk, more than earlier. She presses her lips to my shocked ones. I kissed back for a second, but then I realized. She wasn't kissing me, for me, it was a drunken girl, not knowing what the hell was happening to her. I had to leave before this could get out of hand.

"No Alice, you're drunk" I say, carefully lifting her off me and onto the couch. She whines and struggles to get up. I gently, but firmly, sat her back down. I realized I shouldn't call her Alice anymore, after all, we barely knew each other.

"No? Why not Mr. Hale?" she asks, rejected. I felt so guilty for deciding I would leave her there, but then, I didn't want to get my hopes up and get rejected afterwards.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it just isn't right" I say, I kiss her forehead and leave. Why did I even kiss her? Maybe, that was taking advantage of her or something, but still, I left anyway. Good bye beautiful Alice.

**Okay, so how was the first chapter? I mean, of course it's not goodbye for them, their paths will cross. But what will happen to drunken Alice, I bet you guys are wondering why she's so different. That's a mystery that will unfold during the course of the story. Please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Changes

**Hey!! What's up guys?? I was so excited for chapter 2 that I HAD to upload it as fast as I could. I'm still waiting for your comments and suggestions. Thanks a MILLION to becksishere for being my first reviewer. So, going back to the story, a heartbroken Jasper left Alice drunk on the couch after saying no to her kiss. What will happen next?**

**_Alice's POV_**

I wake up with a throbbing headache. Ugh, hangover. I get up and go to the bathroom. Then, I see myself. My mascara running down my face, I was still wearing my dress from last night. Last night. My headache worsened as last night's events flooded into me.

"_Oh Mr. Jasper Hale, come to join the party?" I say, tossing my arms around his neck. I was drunk, more than earlier. I press my lips to his shocked ones. He kissed back, this felt different, I felt an electric shock go through me. I felt like everything was right, but then it all ended when he pulled back._

"_No Alice, you're drunk" he says, carefully lifting me off him and onto the couch. I whine and struggle to get up. He gently, but firmly, sat me back down. I then say one of the stupidest things I've ever said._

"_No? Why is that so Mr. Hale?" I say, rejected. _

"_I'm sorry ma'am, it just isn't right" He kisses my forehead and leaves._

I'm so stupid. I kissed him and he rejected me. He probably thought I was some slut who didn't give a damn about who she kissed. I was drunk for heaven's sake! But it was wrong. When he kissed me, I felt different and I didn't want him to let go. I remember that after he left, I drank some more vodka. I wondered how I got back to my dorm without getting in SERIOUS trouble.

After cleaning up myself, I got dressed in denim shorts and a blue tank top. I scan the room to see my roommate Bella had already left. Bella and I were not the closest of friends, but hey at least she didn't hate me. She was probably with her boyfriend, Edward. She and I never really talked; I guess we were so different that we couldn't find anything in common.

My parents didn't originally want me to get a dorm. They planned on buying me a pent house near the university. Living in a dorm, getting a roommate was what little I could do to get some normalcy in my life. And believe me; life for me was anything but normal.

My parents were known. My father, Devon was a rich tycoon that took care of over half of all the department stores, malls, restaurants all around the US. My mother, Sylvia, was a fashion designer, her cutting-edge designs are known all over the world. She was probably where I got my sense of fashion and love of parties. Being their only daughter, I was spoiled rotten. Knowing that, EVERYBODY sucked up to me, from teachers needing a raise to struggling businessmen and worst of all, peoples wanting to climb up the social ladder.

Thank God today was Saturday; I could relax my hung over self and maybe party later. I tidy up my bed and something catches my eye. A brown paper bag, marked Charms And Wonder Bookstore, I smile as I remembered Jasper chuckling nervously at me. GOSH, what was I doing? Thinking about some guy who I kissed but we barely even knew each other. What is wrong with me? I open the paper bag and see the cover of Wuthering Heights. I guess I could read it, I bought it so what's the harm in reading it?

I get into the book. I was surprised that the book captured me, the love and secrecy and hate got me so interested. I was surprised; I normally never read anything besides Teen Vogue or Cosmopolitan. But this book, I realized I missed out on things that have been there but I've never noticed. I couldn't separate myself from the book the whole day; I didn't go out of my room the whole day. When Bella came back, she found me sprawled up on the couch and about to finish the book.

"You read Brontё?" she asks incredulously and confused. "I thought you went for something more, fashion-related", she says shyly, she then nervously bites her lip. I chuckle at this and smile.

"Yeah, I know, I'm amazed too", we both laugh. "But, this book, it's really good" I smile and I notice that I've never really known Bella.

"Well, if you like that, I know loads more of classics that are great", she still says nervously, I guess she was always shy around me.

"Cool", I smile. Maybe I could make a new friend, a real friend. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" she says as she fixes her desk and maybe looking for something.

"Maybe, we could hang out sometime?"I ask, nervous, I was hoping she would say yes, because I really and truly wanted to be her friend.

"Sure", she says and walks up to me, and hands me something. "Here, it's my reading list; I've only read a few of these books because the library here at Cornell is pretty limited."

"I know where to get these books!!"I squeal and show her the paper bag. "Have you ever heard of this place?" I say, pointing to the store's label.

"No, sorry" she says, "I'd love to go sometime, I'm sure it's filled with all kinds of good books", she says, a bit lost in thought. "Alice, would you take me there tomorrow?" she pleads.

"Of course Bella," I smile. I've been smiling a lot around her; I guess her company makes me feel like I'm not being used. "Bella, I know we've never been really close as roommates and I hope we could be friends, I know I'm at parties all the time and I seem like a total bitch. I hope we can be friends, I've had so many people who faked, but with you it's different and---"I started crying, I realized how much of a fool I've been, allowing people to use me like that. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, comforting me, this was different.

"Alice, I would love to be friends", she says, stroking my hair, "Everything can change, and it can start now, don't worry", she hugs me and smiles.

"Oh Bella, thanks so much", I cry into her arms and I knew, this was the start of something good.

Now, all I had to take care of was Jasper. I couldn't leave him with that thought that I was a slut. All of a sudden, what he thought of me was crucial. I needed to talk to him. He was the first guy to treat me like me, not as Alice Brandon, heiress to a business empire, but just as Alice, a girl in the bookstore.

"Bella, I'm going out to get some air" I say, changing into jeans and a blouse, something, I don't usually wear. I quickly wipe my tears away and get my bag.

"Are you sure you're okay Alice?" she asks

"Yeah, see you later," I leave my room and walk onto the Cornell campus, it was nearly sunset. I almost stayed in my room the whole day just to read a book. I stare at the beautiful colors of the sunset, the beautiful orange blending with the warm yellow. It was truly beautiful. I admired the colors until blackness enveloped me. I blacked out.

**Oh no. What happened to Alice? Find out in the next chapter. Reviews please, I would love to hear from you. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. And So We Meet Again

**Hey guys!! Here's chapter 3….I'm really inspired because of the GREAT reviews. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Please also check out my new story, Hollywood in Forks, it would mean so much to me. There's a lot of fluff in this episode if I do say so myself.**

_**Alice's POV**_

I stare at the beautiful colors of the sunset, the beautiful orange blending with the warm yellow. It was truly beautiful. I admired the colors until blackness enveloped me. I blacked out.

The darkness stayed until I felt a cool hand brush against my cheek. My eyes fluttered open. I saw the familiar honey-blonde hair and shining blue eyes.

"JJJasper?" I asked. "Ouch", I sigh and put a hand to my forehead, I had a throbbing headache.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I stare at her beautiful face, her deep-brown eyes, confused. She got hurt; she clasps a hand to her forehead. I was surprised as I found myself caring.

"What's wrong ma'am?" I ask, trying to subtly touch her glorious face again. I hover over her and place a hand on her forehead and I was surprised as she smiled and didn't jerk away.

She laughs, a high, trilling sound, it enlightened my heart and soul. What was I thinking? I must be going crazy. Thinking about a girl, who, I barely even knew, maybe, I felt a connection with her, and maybe, she felt it too.

"I told you to call my Alice, didn't I?" she says, faking anger. I help her up and show her to a bench. We had an awkward silence for a few minutes; till I summed up all the courage I could find and talked to her.

"Does your head still hurt, Alice?" I asked shyly, she seemed thrilled that I actually said her name, she smiled again.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking, would you mind telling me how I blacked out?" she pauses but then groans, "Ouch".

Out of character, I instinctively got my spare shirt and wet it with the cold water from my tumbler. I gently placed it on her forehead and she laid her head on my shoulder. Didn't she know the effect her touch had on me? It felt like electric shocks were running through my veins.

"Thanks, that's about the billionth time you've helped me since we met." She says, I felt happy feelings shoot through me. Her kind eyes danced as she watched me with curiosity.

"How I blacked out?"She asked, prompting me to give the details.

"Well, I was walking across campus and I guess you had something on your mind so we _collided_, and you blacked out because of my books", I smiled sheepishly, gesturing to the mountain of books I borrowed from the library.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't looking" she admits, lost in thought somehow. She analyzed something for a second and I guess I didn't mind the silence.

"You go to Cornell?" She asked. Her question startled me. She went here too? How did I go on without ever crossing paths with her?

And then it hit me. She was Alice. Not just any Alice, she was Alice Brandon. Every boy's fantasy, the party girl. She was untouchable, to any guy, let alone me, plain Jasper Hale.

"YYes.." I say, stuttering a bit, I was quite nervous.

She rose from lying on my shoulder. "How come we've never met?" she asked. I observed her eyes were sparkling with wonder.

"I've never been….popular…like you….everybody knows Alice Brandon" I say, looking down, I peek back at her shyly and I was surprised with what I saw. Her brow furrowed and she had a pained expression. Once again, I instinctively wrapped my arm around her, to make all the hurt go away, I jerked away though, I was scared she might get mad. But she didn't, she took my arm and placed it back there.

"Jasper," she began slowly, "I don't know why but, being around you, everything just seems right. When we met that night at the bookstore, you talked to me just as Alice, not as Alice Brandon. You talked to me because I'm me, or so I hoped. That night at the party, when I kissed you, maybe it was a drunken kiss, at first, but then, it turned into something more." She paused, carefully calculating what to say next. "I can't believe we've been at the same school and have not known each other. And I want you to know that I'm not popular, I'm only used to get to my parents. Everybody has high expectations of me, they expect me to be elite, they expect grace and poise—she stopped, weeping. I patted her and I slowly wrapped my arms around her to hug her and soothe her. She cried on me and I guess it went on like that, but before I knew it, it was dark, I checked my watch, 8:30 PM, she lifted her head.

"Jasper, I want you to forget what happened at the party, if possible. Maybe we could start like before?"She said. I couldn't resist those beautiful, pleading eyes.

"Sure," I said, smiling. Why do I feel so at ease with her? Somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew this felt right.

She laughs a soft, trilling sound. It was music to my ears. "Okay then. Hello, I'm Alice, Alice Brandon", she smiles. Big and bright, absolutely wonderful.

"Jasper Hale, ma'am, nice to meet you", I say with a bow. She stretches out her hand and I take it, we shake hands. I couldn't help but smile at this new start.

"It's late, you should go before curfew." I said, frowning. By the look she had on her face, I could guess she didn't want to go too. Only a slim hope in my mind that she actually liked me.

"Oh really? Time flies SO fast. Oh well….I guess… some other time then" Alice said, quite sad and distraught.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I picked up my books.

"Well, I wanted to get to know you some more, and we could hang out some time, as friends?" she said. That was like sweet heaven right in front of me. Of course I'd hang out with her, okay okay…keep cool.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Some other time then." I smiled. I turned to go, but a restraining hand stopped me.

"Walk me to my dorm?" She asked. "I'm a bit scared", she said, embarrassed.

"I would love to" I said, and I walked by her to her dorm.

_**Alice's POV**_

"I would love to" Jasper said, he walked by me as we headed for the girl's dorm.

I couldn't believe it. He comforted me. Even if I acted like and idiotic twit. He gave me another chance even when I clearly didn't deserve it. I smiled deep inside, maybe, maybe we could be friends. I just felt so at ease with him. He didn't expect anything from me. Jasper's soft voice broke through my preoccupation.

"Umm….where is your room?" He asked. Darn it. We were already here? Curse me for thinking too much.

"Oh…it's near here. Thanks for coming with me." I said shyly. This was new, I was hardly ever shy.

"Oh it's no problem at all." He paused, seeming at a loss for words. I heard the dorm adviser making her rounds. I couldn't get into trouble. Again.

"Goodnight Jasper" I said, lost in thought, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek without thinking about it. I ran to my room and saw Bella was not there. She was probably in the bathroom or something.

Only then did I realize that kissing him on the cheek, no matter how harmless it was would've complicated things. Ugh. Great. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I heard a door close, I guess Bella finished in the bathroom.

"Alice? Is there anything wrong?" she asked meekly behind her long brown hair.

"Well….it's a little complicated." I said, sighing. "It might bore you to death. To my surprise she held my hand and smiled comfortingly.

"Whatever it is, I'll listen" she said. I was really beginning to see the start of a friendship with Bella. I poured out the whole story between me and Jasper, up until what recently happened. I frequently glanced at Bella and saw that she had utter concern in her eyes. It comforted me and when I finished, she patted my arm and I couldn't help but feel comfort.

"Alice, I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to do" Bella said. I had told her about how I felt when I first kissed Jasper. I didn't know what to do, my heart didn't know what to do?

I preoccupied myself with getting ready at a slow pace. When I got back, I climbed on to my bed and said goodnight to Bella. She looked at me, concerned. I reassured her that I was fine and I lay down on the covers.

"Isn't this a lot to take in? After all, we've only just begun being friends" I said jokingly, trying to ease up the tension in the air.

We both laughed. "Like you said 'after all we've just begun'" she said, smiling. I knew this girl would be with me through some tough times.

But the question was: Was I ready for the tough times?

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**_Okay….so…I hope you like it!!_**

**_Well, maybe it is a bit confusing._**

**_Do you think they're moving too fast??_**

**_I'm so happy Alice has Bella!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The next chapter will be from Jasper's POV. From the part where Alice kissed him on the cheek._**

**_Didn't you think he just LOVED that??_**

* * *

**_Please oh please REVIEW…_**

**_They really make my day and I love hearing from you._**

**_Thank you so much for reading._**

**_Have a superb day!!!_**

**_(gives you a chocolate bar)_**

**_P.S: I gave that because I love love love CHOCOLATE!!!!!!_**


	4. Getting Ready for A Whole New World

**Hello!!!! Okay so, today I went to a christening and guess what the baby's name was????? That's right, it was EDWARD! Just a little sharing, but his full name is Edward Martin, after his great grandfathers on both sides. SWEET, huh? He's a cute little boy and I'm so lucky to be his aunt. **

**So, when I went there, they let me cuddle him in his arms…he was cooing and smiling with his chubby little cheeks, just a little sharing on my great weekend.**

**HERE is my own composition, a song based on Two Worlds Collide. :D**

_**Our Love**_

_**Stanza 1: G: You were always the quiet one**_

_**I was always the bubbly girl**_

_**B: I was never the social one**_

_**You were always the party girl**_

_**Chorus: B&G: We, came together **_

_**And formed a love so strong**_

_**G: Strong enough that no one can break it**_

_**B: That is the love that is ours**_

_**Stanza 2: G: I've never read a book before**_

_**B: I've never done my nails before**_

_**B&G: Life couldn't be more different**_

_**But loving couldn't be more the same**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Stanza 3: B&G: I was always by myself late at night moping**_

_**B: Till you came along**_

_**B&G: Till you came along**_

_**B: I never thought life could get this good**_

_**G: Two different people, two different worlds**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**STANZA 1**_

_**Stanza 4: G: That is the love that is…**_

_**B: That is the love that is…**_

_**Both: Ours**_

**Anyway, to the story…last time on Two Worlds Collide:**

**Jasper and Alice met again and found out they went to the same school! Alice breaks down and Jasper comforts her and walks her back, Alice surprised him by kissing him on the cheek…let's see how Jasper reacted.**

_**Jasper's POV**_

She gave me a little peck on the cheek and ran off to her dorm. I stared in awe as her lithe figure disappeared. I touched my cheek and sighed contently. I walked back to my dorm, thinking about the conversation we just had. I couldn't help but smile at this…I went to my dorm in a daze. I was surprised to find my roommate, Edward, chuckling as I got in.

"Why are you so happy? Ever since you came in, you've been smiling like weirdo" he said, chuckling and stretching on the couch.

"I'd ask why but I'm scared to find out" he continued and he stood up and got 2 sodas and threw one to me, I caught it easily and sat down on the computer chair.

"Seriously man, why are you so happy?" he said. I sighed and opened the soda can and drank some.

"Alice" I said finally, smiling and staring out into space.

"Alice Brandon?" Edward asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "Miss Popular Party Queen?" he said. Although, from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward pain at the mention of her name, I wanted to question it but I was scared to be thought prying.

"You wouldn't be surprised to know that she's pretty okay" I said.

"Like how?" he challenged.

"Let's see," I said, launching into a recap of the events starting from Friday night.

"Oh" was all Edward could say, his eyes widening and he grimaced. "And how do you feel about all this?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said, looking down.

"You look like you're in love" Edward said, wiggling his eyebrows, teasing me.

"I am not!" I said loudly and I threw a baseball that he strategically caught.

"Baseball dude never gets hit" he said, chuckling.

"Dude, so, what are you going to do?" Edward said after a while, serious now.

"I don't know" I said, sighing and getting ready for bed. When I got back, I wasn't surprised to find Edward already lying on his bed, listening to his iPod, no doubt already asleep.

I lay down to sleep and I was pretty sure all my dream was just a recap of what happened today.

Ah...what a day of new beginnings and new starts.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_**Alice's POV**_

I woke up with a smile as yesterday's events came crashing into my mind. I talked to Jasper Hale and made up!!

I practically bounced off my bed with such glee that I didn't even notice Bella there, with an amused expression on her face.

"A good morning to you too?" she says, chuckling. I smile and get ready, changing out of my camisole and shorts and into jeans and a pale pink blouse.

"Ready for breakfast, Bella?" I asked her, she was sitting on the maroon couch, drumming her fingers on the small side table next to it. I stopped and stared at what she was wearing, a blue jersey and some dark wash jeans and white sneakers.

"You're wearing that to breakfast?" we both said at the same time, laughing hysterically afterwards.

"I like to be comfortable" she said, getting up and grabbing a black shoulder bag.

"We HAVE got to go shopping sometime" I said dramatically, we chuckled for a while and went outside to go to the cafeteria.

There were 2 cafeterias at Cornell, one outside and one inside, usually I sat inside, with all my other "friends" and yet, today, I felt the urge to go outside and sit under the beautiful oak trees. **(A/N: Sorry if my descriptions are wrong, I'm just shaping this to fit the story :D)** There were several stalls outside and inside, as we walked to one sushi stall; that sold some delicious bread too. The moment of sweet deliciousness was ruined as Jessica Stanley called out to me, a smile plastered on her "fixed" face.

"Ali! We missed you at the party last night, it was SO much fun" she said, exaggerating a little bit too much. Jessica gave a curious yet mean glance at Bella who seemed unperturbed by Jessica's glare.

"I'm sure it was, but I was busy" I said, quite rudely, I was in no mood to at least put up with her. She flinched a bit at my tone but shrugged it off, giving another fake smile.

"Is Beatriz sitting with us?" she asked, giving me a look that pleaded no. I snapped internally, was she so ignorant that she couldn't even remember a name? I gave slight glare and looked back quickly to smile kindly at Bella.

"_Bella_" I said, correcting her and maybe even embarrassing her." And I, won't be sitting with you today." I said, although it was pretty obvious from the moment she approached.

"Oh" she said, getting the nastiness of my face and tone, her face falling slightly. Ugh…she's just worried about her popularity. I remedied the situation so as to be kinder to her.

"But, tell everyone hi for me" I said quickly. She smiled, having knowing that she would do a task for me. I internally rolled my eyes. I was just being democratic and peaceful, I would've done God knows what after her rude behavior.

"Okay, Ali, see you later. You are coming to the party tonight, right?" she said, recovering quickly. Clearly, she was an opportunist, a REAL friend would have sat with me and Bella, not bothering about all those…those… I shrugged off these thoughts, trying to lapse back.

"Maybe" I said, smiling half-heartedly and walking off with Bella and some mantou and sushi.

"That was…..awkward" Bella said as we sat down under the oak trees. The serenity of the vicinity calmed my every thought. Bella absent-mindedly played with her long hair as I got out the chopsticks and opened the packet.

"Yeah, I know, I'm really sorry about that" I said, dipping a tuna sashimi in the soy sauce and eating it. Bella did the same with a California Maki.**(A/N: Did I get that right? I'm just wondering if it's different in the US, 'cause I'm not from there) **"Jessica was just being a bi*** that's all" I said nonchalantly, she smiled but had a curious expression on her face. I knew she was too shy anyway to ask so I went ahead and called out her expression.

"Anything you wanted to ask?" I asked, smiling. "You can ask anything" I added comfortingly.

"Well, I didn't mean to pry but, are you seriously going to the party Jessica was talking about?" she asked shyly. I chuckled lightly and answered.

"Probably not, but, do you want to go?" I said a bit teasingly, I knew Bella was never one for parties; she gave the most amused expression I had ever seen.

"Of course not!" she said, a little too loudly. I didn't mind as I saw that curious stares from everybody, probably thinking that we were deranged lunatics. One look from me and they all turned around, going about with their breakfast, sometimes it was good to have the school at your fingertips.

"So, I was thinking that we could just hang out later, and maybe go to the bookstore?" Bella said shyly, I knew that she had an utter passion for books and I was excited to hang out with her today.

"Sure," I said, smiling and eating some more sushi. I wondered in my mind whether sushi in the morning would upset my stomach. But, I shoved away the thought to the back of my mind and concentrated on breakfast, tearing off a bit of the mantou and eating it.

After finishing our breakfast, we went for a walk along campus. We ran into a few curious stares and as we approached the football field to sit on the bleachers, Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen, walked past and swept Bella in his arms. I couldn't help but a feel a slight twinge of jealousy, not for Edward, but the love between the two of them, the passion burning like an everlasting light.

"Love, I'm sorry we couldn't have breakfast today. The team had an emergency meeting," Edward explained fervently. Bella smiled soothingly and told him it was alright, I glanced at him to see that he was wearing a casual shirt with khaki shorts and white sneakers.

"Edward, Edward, its okay. Don't worry, Alice kept me company" Bella said, gesturing over to me. Edward acknowledged my presence and greeted me cordially.

"Hello, good morning Alice" he said, smiling kindly. It was as if some telepathic message was being transferred, 'Thank you for keeping her safe' it said, I smiled back.

"Good morning" I said as cordially as him, he stretched out his hand to shake my small palm.

"Bella, do you have plans with Alice today?" he said, running a hand through his bronze mess of hair. Bella bit her lip shyly and looked down.

"Well, umm, yeah" she said, blushing bright red, making me and Edward laugh lightly. He patted her arm and hugged her, comforting her and telling her it was okay.

"No love, it's okay, have fun, okay?" he said after kissing her a short and sweet goodbye. "I'll be with Jasper after he gets off from work" he added, waving goodbye and giving me a 'Please take care of her' look. I smiled at their love and his sweet nickname for her and the way that he always felt so protective of her. But then… I thought... JASPER!?!?! Jasper Hale? They were roommates? I was beginning to get the gut feeling that somehow, me and Jasper, were meant to be. I rolled my eyes at that, I realized that I sounded like a lovesick teenager, and there was no way I was going to go **there**_ again_.

"JJJasper Hale?" I asked Bella, who looked at me first with confusion and then the pieces started clicking into place. She nodded, stunned by the coincidence of things.

"Whoa" was all Bella could say as we walked back to the dorm. I was as stunned as she and the silence that encompassed us was eerie, yet, I believed it was the time for me to think some things through.

I opened the door to our room and sprawled on the couch, putting my bare feet up, Bella laughed as she sat on the large bean bag.

"Comfortable?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes, very" I said laughing, but my laugh was cut short because, as I settled in the couch, a huge lump hit my lower back area and boy, was I not amused.

"Ouch" I said, feeling around underneath me, looking for the source of the bump. I found something, a lob of soft, cottony fabric, a t-shirt.

"Bella, is this yours?" I asked as I pulled out the white shirt, Bella shook her head and as I unfolded it, it was already pretty obvious that it wasn't hers, it was far too big. I unfolded the slightly damp shirt to find that it said 'Cornell University', only it was a bit personalized. At the back was 'Hale' and the number '8'. I dropped the shirt in shock; this was the shirt from last night! I remembered him wetting it and giving it to me, I never remembered giving it back.

I showed it to Bella and she laughed and was shaking in her chair.

"Of all the coincidences, huh?" she said sarcastically. I threw her a soft, pink throw pillow and she threw it back. We played our so-called "catch" for a really long time, sharing stories while doing it.

"Bella" I said suddenly after some silence ensued, she got caught off-guard and missed catching the "ball". She picked up the pillow and the routing continued, "What room is Edward's?" I asked suddenly, catching her off-guard again. We both laughed heartily and told me Room 462.

"Why?" she said, curious again. I explained that I had to return the shirt to his room instead of showing up with it at the bookstore.

"Oh" she said, "Let's go" she added, putting back her shoes on and I changed from pink, strappy heels to pale pink ballet flats.

My heart raced as we approached the boy's dorm. Goodness me, I was shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind. As we reached closer to room 462, I felt my heart skip beats and knocking on the door was one of the things that took a lot of courage. I stuck out my hand and went in, knocking softly on their door.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I had rummaged already through all of my drawers and chests. Where was my lucky shirt? I had it yesterday, but now it was gone. A knock on my door startles me, I walked to the door and opened it with a smile, my smile becoming more timid as I drank in the beauty of my surprise caller.

Alice.

**O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O~~O**

**Oooh…**

**I'm so incredibly sorry for the delay of chapters. School has been quite terrible to me, bombarding me with MOUNTAINS of school work. Anyway, how'd you like this chapter? And how did you like the song? Please, please tell me what you think. I missed you guys so much :D.**

**Have great days everyone!!!**

**(P.S: A review a day, keeps the writer from writer's block.)**


	5. Lunch Anyone?

**Hello people,**

**So, I haven't updated this story for a long time, well, not really. But, I've been concentration a bit more on BBL, but here's the newest chapter to Two Worlds Collide. This chapter is dedicated to my beta, annabethchase96, she's a really nice person and I'm lucky to have met her :)**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

I had rummaged already through all of my drawers and chests. Where was my lucky shirt? I had it yesterday, but now it was gone. A knock on my door startles me; I walked to the door and opened it with a smile, my smile becoming more timid as I drank in the beauty of my surprise caller.

Alice.

_**Alice's POV's**_

He just sort of looked shocked to see me there. But, thankfully, he regained his composure and gave a weak greeting.

"Hi" he said shyly, looking down. It was only then that I noticed that he was in his boxers and an undershirt. I bit my lip trying to stifle the laughter; he looked puzzled and looked down. He blushed and ran to get some pants. He looked really cute just then. I loved the way that he always stayed true to himself, not trying to be someone else.

"Hey" I said, breaking the silence.

"What's up?" he said casually. I smiled conspiratorially, reminding him of last night. He did too, whenever he smiled, it just about made my heart melt.

"Well, umm, I believe this is yours" I said, mumbling, I handed him the white t-shirt in my hands. He looked at me awkwardly and remembered something, he smiled.

"Thanks" I said, looking down. "For everything" I added, giving him a bright smile. He smiled back and I just looked at his calm blue eyes and he looked into my dark ones. I just saw all the truest essence of Jasper Hale, he was a book lover, he was a gentleman; he was more than his heartbreaking looks and his muscular build. It was then that I heard Bella clear her throat and looked over to her, blushing and I saw her laugh.

"BEFORE, you guys have another staring contest; I would like to know where Edward is?" she asked, chuckling lightly.

"Right here, love" he said, emerging from behind Jasper. He was clearly trying to comprehend all of this. He was dressed in jeans and a button-down shirt. "I was just about to leave for lunch when I heard your laugh" he said, looking over me and Jasper incredulously. "Would you like to go to lunch with me, Bella? Seems like these two are busy" he said, dissolving the quiet atmosphere between the 4 of us.

Bella looked at me, unsure on whether to leave me. I nodded and smiled encouragingly. She gave me the 'thank you, thank you!' smile.

"Sounds good" she said. "What about you Alice?" she said, winking when nobody was looking.

"I'll hang out with Jasper" I said boldly. "If that's okay" I added afterwards, shyly this time.

"I'd love to" he said, smiling. "We could go grab some lunch together" he said, he paused, realizing that he was just wearing an undershirt and he looked embarrassed and added, biting his lip. "After, I add a shirt and some shoes" I giggled and he started laughing.

"Alright you two, bye" Bella said, waving as Edward went out the door past Jasper and wrapping an arm around Bella. I stared dreamily after them, I dated before, sure, but no guy ever called me 'love' or wrapped an arm around me as a loving gesture.

"Uhm. I'll just go…umm…put a shirt on, do you wanna come in?" he said, moving aside so I could step in his dorm. I looked around to see their cozy dorm. A side that I assumed was Edward's was neat and organized, pictures of baseball players and a desk was beside the messy bed, one with a picture of him and Bella sitting on a swing together, I walked up to it and smiled, touching the bronze like designs on the frame.

I explored some more, looking to Jasper's side where there was clothes pulled out from the closet and I realized, he was looking for his lucky shirt, which was now on his really messy bed, the pillows on the floor, I chuckled. I turned to see his wall had posters of war movies and some paintings done beautifully. I saw a small picture of a horse taped on his headboard. I touched it, admiring the brown stallion's color.

I went over to his desk which had some books on it and he had a picture frame that had 3 holes where you could show photos; the first, was of his family I think. I saw a family of four sitting on the couch, smiling brightly. I saw Jasper in the middle of two women. One, a middle aged woman with brown hair piled into a messy bun with delicate blue eyes, no doubt where he got his and a girl that looked exactly like him, but she couldn't have the same depth Jasper's eyes had. The last person was a man that looked like Jasper, only older. They were in a cozy living room that was no doubt his home. The next picture was of him, Edward and another young man, rolling on the floor, playing in mud. The last slot was empty though and I touched the rims of the wooden frame. It was then I realized Jasper had been out of the room.

"Jasper?" I called out and I heard his muffled voice from behind the closed bathroom.

"Hold on Alice, I'll be out in a second" he said.

"Okay" I cried out.

I looked around some more and saw the computer table at the middle with files with home works and researches and more pictures of Edward and Jasper and the young male. I saw a picture on the floor and saw that it was a picture of Edward and Bella yet again, yet this time, they were sitting by a piano. I saw Bella smile dreamily. I touched the picture again; I hoped that this would someday happen to me, with the right person of course.

"He's planning to propose at the end of the year, you know" Jasper said, suddenly. He was behind me and I looked embarrassed, it was plain obvious that I was looking around.

"Oh. Well." I said, blushing. "Wait…WHAT?!?!" I said, my eyes widening. "He… Edward…" I said, speechless.

"Is proposing…" Jasper said, smiling and ruffling my hair.

"OH. MY. GOSH!!!!" I said; jumping up and down, in my excitement, I cart wheeled, right then and there in Jasper and Edward's dorm. Jasper slowed me down by taking holding my down by the shoulders.

"Breathe Alice," he said, chuckling and winking at me. "You can't tell anyone, promise?" he said.

"Of course" I said. "Let's get some lunch, shall we?" I said, grabbing his arm and we walked out the door. He locked the room and we walked in the hallways and everybody stared of course and I smiled slightly. We reached the campus courtyard when I encountered my 'group', they saw me and they all approached and waved 'hi'.

"Ali!" Lauren said, running up to me and kissing my cheek, I followed suit and kissed her cheek as well. Well, to be nice I guess. "Hey! Are you coming with us tonight?" she said, plastering a smile on for me. I smiled back, but of course I knew that she'd try to overthrow me soon, all she needed was to win over the 'crowd'. But then, I knew they would come crawling back, or would they?

I was beginning to think that it didn't matter anymore…

"Ali? Are you coming?" Lauren said, shaking me from my trance.

"Huh? Oh. Maybe" I said giving her the same answer as I gave Jessica. Lauren smiled again and she finally saw that I was still clutching onto Jasper's arm. "Who's your friend Ali?" she said, her face turning into the smug, flirty expression that I had grown accustomed to. "Are you a foreign exchange student?" she purred. I found myself clenching my fist and narrowing my eyes. _Its called jealousy, genius, _a voice in my head told me. I grimaced and I saw, from the corner of my eye, Jasper stiffening.

"Jasper and I have to go. Bye Lauren" I said through my teeth, gritting them. I grabbed his arm and we broke off into a slight run. Going for the campus gates, I led him to the parking lot where my Porsche 911 Turbo was parked.

"Where are we going Alice?" he said, when we finally stopped, panting and breathless. I gave him a smile and winked mysteriously.

"You'll know eventually, but I promise the food's wonderful" I said, gesturing for him to get in the passenger seat as I got in the driver's seat. I started the car and we drove away. I tried pushing away the jealous thoughts I just had, I didn't own the person, so why should I be jealous?

"Thanks…" he said, relaxing into the leather car seat. "For saving me from…" he said; a frightened expression settling on his face. I giggled lightly and smiled once again.

"Lauren Mallory, Class- A meanie" I said, wiggling my eyebrows. He chuckled and relaxed some more.

"Say, you wouldn't mind giving me a _little _hint on where we're going to eat?" his Southern accent more prominent now. I winked again and playfully stuck my tongue out.

"Over my dead body" I said, mock-scowling.

We drove in an easy silence for a while, nothing but the music emanating from the radio filling the atmosphere. I turned and smiled to myself, _we're here, _I thought excitedly.

"We're here" I announced excitedly, practically bouncing off my seat. I tried opening my door, but somehow, Jasper beat me to the punch and opened my door.

"Ma'am" he said, bowing dramatically and taking my hand and closing the door for me. He winked and led me to the door of the café, 'Danielle's'. We were greeted by the hostess who acknowledged me with a wave. I was a regular customer here and I saw the other regulars there too, they waved and called out to me. I waved back politely and smiled at them. The regular customers here were mostly retired men and women, just chatting and telling stories.

'Danielle's' was a family business owned by a simple New Yorker family, they passed this on from Henry Sr., who named it after his wife. Everybody here knew each other well and I felt myself around these people, I've come to think of them as my family.

We walked inside and I saw a table by the window, I grabbed Jasper's arm again and we chose that booth and settled down. I loved this café, it had that earthy, homey vibe that AND the coffee was absolutely to-die-for. I looked around and saw that the café wasn't that full, so I knew a waiter would come as soon as possible.

The hardwood floors, the comfy furnishing and everybody was perfectly content with everything that surrounded them. The spot I picked was my usual, it was where I read magazines and drank coffee, and it was a place I liked to be alone. This was the first time I had gone in here with someone.

"Why hello there Alice, out for lunch?" My usual waitress, Wendy, came up to the table. "Who's the friend?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. She knew I never brought anyone with me, well, up until then; all my friends were too shallow for me to actually like them and bring them here.

"Wendy, this is Jasper. Jasper this is Wendy" I said, gesturing them to each other. Wendy looked at me knowingly and winked.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am" he said, polite as ever. Wendy laughed and put her hands on her hips.

"Now, now, you can call me Wendy" she said, smiling. Jasper nodded shyly and I couldn't help but smile. "So, what'll it be today, Alice?" she said. "The usual?" I laughed and smiled. My usual lunch was iced tea and the pasta sampler

"Maybe we could start with the bread for starters and I'll have my usual lunch" I said. I looked to Jasper who was skimming through the menu.

"Everything looks good. What EXACTLY is your usual, Alice?" Jasper asked. "I'll try that first" he said smiling.

"A pasta sampler and an iced tea it is then?" Wendy said, looking at Jasper. He nodded and she finished writing it down and she took the menus, "I'll be right back with your drinks" she said, walking off.

"Pasta sampler?" Jasper said eyeing me incredulously. I laughed and he blushed lightly.

"What? Not EVERY girl eats like a supermodel and not EVERY girl starves herself to death" I said tauntingly and sticking my tongue out again. He chuckled, recovering from his blush. Wendy came just then with our drinks and bread.

"Two ice teas and here's your freshly baked bread roll basket" she said, smiling and putting the drinks and food down.

"They have the most amazing bread here" I exclaimed, grabbing a roll and tearing it in half. "Want some?" I said, offering him a piece which he ate as well.

"Good" he said, eating some more and sipping his iced tea. "How come I've tried this before?" he asked, more to himself than me.

"Some great things come from unexpected places" I said taking a sip. "So, where are you from?" I asked meekly.

"Houston, Texas… **(A/N:: Shout-out to Shelby!!)**" he answered, relaxing in his chair. "What about you?" he asked.

"I've always been a New Yorker" I said proudly. "But, what's it like in Texas?" I asked. "I've never been there" I said, remembering his cozy looking living room and the horse picture by his headboard. Though, I'd never outright admit to snooping in his room.

"Oh, it's beautiful. My folks still live there, my dad still mans our farmhouse and my mom still knits on the rocking chair in our living room" He said dreamily and I saw the wistful and faraway look on his face. He truly did miss his family and from the looks of it, he was really close with his family. I longed for my family to be that tight-knit.

"You miss Houston" I said, stating a fact, not even bothering to ask. He gave a sad nod and looked down. I was pondering on how to comfort him and I tried to reach out to him, when I saw Wendy coming with the food.

"Two pasta samplers," she said, placing the two plates down. "Enjoy your meal" she said, looking one last time at the two of us.

"Oh…this tastes good" Jasper said, sighing in satisfaction. I smiled at his preoccupation and ate some of my meal as well. We ate in silence for a while till I decided to break the silence.

"Do you visit home often?" I asked, determined to get some closure on this topic.

"No…with all the homework they give here, it's nearly impossible to go during long weekends" he said sadly. I smiled and made a little promise that hopefully, we would fulfill sometime.

"We could go sometime…I wanna see this place that you speak so highly about" I said, surprising myself with my boldness. He smiled a beautiful smile which made my heart melt.

"I'd like that" Jasper said, smiling…

We talked a bit more about ourselves and our homes. We moved on to school and friends and all that. It felt comfortable. I was surprised when all the words flowed freely, too freely in my opinion, I found out that words that didn't mean to come out came. The need to put the walls up wasn't there and I stopped thinking and calculating everything I said altogether. I found myself laughing out loud at this very public place and I saw that guarded, calculating, "perfect" Alice dissolved and this, carefree, quirky Alice surfaced.

"Honestly, I didn't know you had a sense of humor" Jasper said, laughing and reaching out to ruffle my hair.

"Well, you thought wrong!" I said, playfully sticking my tongue out. I kicked his leg from under the table. "_That's _what you get for thinking I had no sense of humor" I said, narrowing my eyes and pouting slightly. He looked frightened for a fraction of a second and then he stood up, business-like and serious. He walked up behind me, towering over me and looking menacing. I cowered in fear as he reached down and…TICKLED me!

I started laughing hysterically and he kept tickling and I was kicking and thrashing about. I snorted and I immediately covered my mouth, frightened at what I had just done.

"Having fun, Alice?" he said and I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. The diners in the café just looked at us and smiled, this was why I loved this place so much, everybody was friends with each other and they laughed along.

"Ah, young love" I heard an old man, Jim, say shaking his head. I blushed at this comment and I think Jasper heard too, seeing as he stopped tickling and sat back down.

"Oh my, well, um…" he said, looking down. "Excuse me a moment" he said, standing up quickly and rushing to the rest room.

My face fell and I tried to call him back, I internally slapped myself. What did I do?

I mean, everything was harmless, right?

We were just having fun…

I closed my eyes, trying to soothe myself and I breathed in and out. _Get a grip, Alice! _I told myself sadly.

So I sat up straight, put my poker face on and awaited Jasper's return.

* * *

**And so, that ends this chapter :)**

**Don't hate me people.**

**I just added SOME drama to this so it would seem real…**

**I mean, they can't fall in love immediately, right?**

**But, in your opinion, are they moving too fast??**

**I need your comments and suggestions :P**

**Thank you so, so much for reading.**

**Have a wonderful day guys!**


End file.
